villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
David Banner
David "Dave" Banner (formerly known as: "Dr. Banner") is the primary antagonist of the 2003 Marvel movie Hulk. He is a genius scientist and the father of Bruce Banner, aka The Hulk, who later transformed himself into a powerful energy being. He is loosely based on Brian Banner from the original comics. He was portrayed by Nick Nolte who also voiced Vincent the Bear. Film David Banner was a genetics researcher who, in his quest to improve on humanity, experimented on himself; after his wife, Edith Banner gave birth to Bruce, David, seeing that Bruce was not normal, barely showing emotion and gaining patches of green skin when he did, felt that he was responsible, realizing that his experiments on himself had affected Bruce. Trying to find a cure for Bruce's condition, David had his research shut down by Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross; going into a rage over the loss of his work and the hopelessness of Bruce's situation, David accidentally destroyed his laboratory and tried to kill Bruce only to accidentally fatally stab Edith, before being arrested and confined to a mental institution; blocking his memories of David killing Edith, which haunt his nightmares, Bruce was taken into foster care by Ms. Krenzler. Thirty years later, David was released from a mental hospital and got a job as a janitor from Benny at the research institute Bruce worked at, in the same field as his father. Confronting Bruce on the night after he was blasted with radiation and nanomeds, David revealed his relationship to him (Bruce had previously thought his biological father was dead) and stole some of his mutated DNA. Experimenting with Bruce's DNA on animals, David also saw his son's first transformation into the Hulk, which he soon became obsessed with copying that power. Releasing three dogs he had mutated to kill Betty Ross, who had confronted him over what has happened with Bruce, David called Bruce and told him of this. Defeating the mutant dogs and saving Betty, Bruce was tranquilized and taken to a military facility, which David followed him to. As Bruce was held captive, David subjected himself to the same devices that gave Bruce the ability to change into the Hulk, giving himself the ability to absorb the properties of everything he touched. Finding Betty, David told her that he will turn himself in if he was allowed to see Bruce one more time, also revealing to her that he had intended to murder Bruce (believing he would mutate out of control) when his research was originally shut down and that instead he ended up killing Edith when she tried to stop him. Taken to Bruce, David was placed in a room with him, where they were placed between two electrical generators that would kill both of them if things went out of hand. Having descended into megalomania, David ranted to Bruce about how the military has ruined their lives, also stating that the Hulk was his true son, and Bruce was just a shell for him. Biting some electrical wires, David became a being of pure electricity while Bruce, upon seeing this, becomes the Hulk. Breaking out of the military facility and engaging each other, David and the Hulk crash into a lake, where David, becoming a being of stone and water, tried to absorb all the Hulk's energy, which the Hulk allowed. Unable to contain the Hulk's energy, David swelled into a gigantic energy bubble, which was blown apart by a Gamma Charge Bomb launched by General Ross, killing David. Powers and Abilities Powers David had the power to absorb energy from anyone and anything he touched and in doing so could take the appearance of the object he had absorbed the energy from, such as absorbing energy from stones will change him into a golem (a stone-like humanoid). He could also fuse with physical items such as the floor or a computer terminal. In his electric form he could was on par with Hulk and could restrain him. Weaknesses He could only absorb so much power at a time which is why he was struggling in his attempts to absorb all the Hulk's energy and killed when the Gamma Charge Bomb hit him overloading him with too much energy. Personality David Banner is an extremely selfish, egotistic, cold, destructive, powerful, ruthless, brilliant, and most of all; megalomaniacal individual from nearly the most diabolical kind, who sees nothing more or less than killing his son in order to obtain his energy and become the most powerful being the world has ever knew. It seems that his own personal hobbies were to wreak havoc and destruction, antagonizing to his son Bruce so the Hulk will come out and thus to be able to carry out his plan, and to gain more and more power. Banner was never a good man, he was sadistic psychopathic superhuman being that only wanted to obtain godlike power. David merely shrugged Bruce's mother Edith's death off after accidentally murdering her. Actually her murder wasn't David's intention but it was David's attempt to murder Bruce himself when he was a child while Edith protected her son with her body. To that end, David believed that he was the one who was responsible for the creation of the Hulk because he is Bruce's father, and believed that if he wants to kill him, he must obtain his energy. Gallery Images David_Banner_2.jpg|Banner meeting his son Bruce. David Banner_3.jpg Hulk Dogs.jpg|Gamma Dogs, David Banner's "pets". Videos Bruce Banner Transforms Into The Hulk Hulk (2003) 4K ULTRA HD David Banner Becomes Absorbing Man Hulk (2003) 4K ULTRA HD Hulk vs Absorbing Man Hulk (2003) 4K ULTRA HD Trivia *Despite being the incarnation of the Marvel comic book villain the Absorbing Man, this alias was never mentioned in the film and Banner never adopted it. *David Banner's name is a homage to the 1978 Incredible Hulk series where Bruce Banner was called David Banner instead. *He shares similarities with the MCU villain Ego: **Both Ego and David were egotistic, selfish and murderous megalomaniacs. **Both of them are the fathers of the film's protagonist and murdered their mother. **Both Ego and David are nearly having the same goals (Ego; take over the universe, David; take over the world). **Both are Pure Evil (though only the novel's version of David is such). Ego is also far worse than David as he murdered thousands of his own children when they didn't come close enough to inheriting his immortal Celestial gene. As well as the fact that Ego planned to use his immortal God-like powers to consume every living thing in the universe, thus assimilating all creation into himself, and destroying/killing all other life in the process. Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hulk Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Rogues Category:Evil from the past Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Energy Beings Category:Tragic Category:Pure Evil Category:Status dependent on Version